


don't leave

by grus



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, I mean this is DtB what do you expect, On the Run, kinda sad kinda fluffy, mild violence and death mentions, nothing graphic tho, these poor babes deserve the world not this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Hei and Yin are on the run.
Relationships: Hei/Yin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> Happens sometime between s1 and the ova more or less.

Her tiny hand is ice-cold in his. This worries him more than he likes to admit. She’s either terrified or coming down with something, but he doesn’t have the time to be wondering which it is. They’re running again and he’s holding her hand for her to keep up.

“Yin… want me to pick you up? Maybe that’d be faster,” Hei asks her tentatively. 

“No,” she shakes her head slightly. But by her standards it’s vehement.

“You’re already hurt, I don’t want to add to it,” she speaks with animation. Lately her voice has been gaining more and more life and inflection. Were they not in this mess, Hei would be happy to enjoy the sound.

“It’s only a scrape,” his side does sting, but the bullet missed anything vital, lodging itself in the wall, and the bleeding looks worse than what it really is. Had he had his coat on him this would not have been an issue at all, but he’s still lucky as it is. The mercenary that’s been after them shot before Hei could take it out of his pocket. A quick bastard. But not quick enough to avoid being electrocuted.

But the others weren’t about to let off and he had to get Yin somewhere safe first.

“Come on,” he bends down to pick her up.

Yin hesitates, her mouth set.

“Please,” Hei pleads hoping she’ll relent. Her safety is his number one priority and he hopes she’ll understand that.

She lets him in the end, his pleading tone always working with her. He runs carrying her until at the end of the corridor he finds a janitor’s closet. He has her hide in it before their pursuers catch up. As they reach them Hei is ready.

None of them come out of it alive.

He knocks at the closet’s door.

“Yin, you can come out now,” he tells her with relief. Hoping she’ll be relieved too.

She slowly opens the door and hugs him tightly.

Hei is still out of breath and barely has the energy to hug her back. But it’s heavenly and those rare instances when she initiates physical contact are everything.

He cards his fingers through her thick, silver hair. It falls in a glimmering cascade over his hand.

He reluctantly lets her go as he realizes they’ve been hugging surrounded by corpses and it’s more than high time to leave.

It’s a rare instance when Yin’s blindness is a blessing, he wouldn’t want her to be seeing the carnage if it can be avoided.

Not that she’s not aware of it anyway.

He takes her by the hand and tries to figure out where to next. Her hand is cold in his again.

“Yin, are you feeling well?” he tries not to sound too worried because she hates when he worries.

“I’m okay… I was just scared for you. Does it hurt?” she asks softly, care evident in her voice.

Hei feels his heart squeeze in his chest.

“It really doesn’t,” and right now he’s so happy to be with her that it’s the truth.

She still has a disbelieving look on her face. Hei is once again taken by how lively her features are becoming.

“We’re gonna be alright,” he squeezes her soulder gently.

“No, we’re not, Hei” she shakes her head sadly.

“Maybe not...” he relents, there’s not much he can console her with. They’ve been on the run for what seems like ages now. He tries to be strong for her, but it’s honesty that she expects. Has always expected.

“But that’s okay as long as we’re together,” Yin gives him her brightest smile to date.

It’s so radiant that he feels his pulse quicken.

“You know I’ll never leave you, right, Yin?” he wants her to believe him more than anything.

“I know,” she takes his hand and squeezes it gently. And then she’s the one leading him away from it all. 

“I’ve sent out my gost, I can find somewhere safe,” she sounds determined and her hand isn’t as cold anymore.

“Thank you, Yin,” he follows her without hesitation.

“Hei… maybe you want me to leave?” Yin asks suddenly, but it feels like she’s been pondering the question for a long time.

“What?! Why?” Hei almost involuntarily stops in his tracks, his heart starting to beat faster in shock.

“You’d be safer without me. I know there are people who want to kill you… but even more people want to take me away from you,” Yin states in a matter of fact tone, but he can feel the emotion underneath anyway.

“Yin, you’re the only person keeping me safe,” he doesn’t add “from myself,” but it still hangs in the air.

“Okay,” she just nods. And for now that’s the end of it.

But he knows she’s going to return to the subject and just hopes she doesn’t decide to leave by herself when he's not looking. His sanity would leave him completely if it happens. And he already feels half insane now. He’s lost more than he wants to admit and Yin can’t be next. 

Just can’t.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
